


First Date

by Nekoluver



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Laser Tag, M/M, TomTord Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:33:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoluver/pseuds/Nekoluver
Summary: Tom gets conned into playing lasertag with Tord and ends up having way more fun than he was anticipating





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's [TomTord Week](http://whyareyoureyesblack.tumblr.com/post/160884316804/so-me-and-djshomeofhell-come-together-and-made-up)! This was supposed to be yesterday's prompt but ya know... here we are.

“Rise and shine, Thomas!”

Tom startles awake to the sound of his curtains being ripped open, which is quickly following by blinding light spilling into the room. He lets out a low groan and pulls the covers up over his head. “Fuck oooofffff!” he whines, desperately trying to force his way back to sleep.

Next comes the covers being ripped off him. He angrily grabs his pillow and holds it tight over his heads, curling up tight in an attempt to retain any body heat he has left. After that he ends up sprawled out on the floor, body half under his upended mattress. He glares up at Tord who is smirking up at him. There’s a tense moment of silence before Tom’s scrambling to his feet, tripping over the bed and slamming into the wall in his rush to get at Tord. There’s shouting and laughter as the two run down the hallway, knocking things over and leaving a huge mess in their wake.

“Don’t break the house!” Edd calls after them before shaking his head and turning back to the TV. He takes a sip of cola before muttering to Matt, “Those two are going to blow the house up one day.”

               

A couple of hours later finds Tom and Tord in a dimly lit room with glowing armor strapped to their chests and bulky guns held fast in their hands. There’s a large map illuminated on the far way and a mechanical voice echoing through the room. There’s also about ten too many people for the size of the place and they’re all talking way too loudly. “I can’t believe you convinced me to do this.”

“ _RED TEAM, GET READY_!”

“See you on the other side!” Tord winks and files out after his squadron.

Tom spends the next few moments inspecting the worn and faded carpet, trying his best to ignore how many strange children he’s surrounded by and the fact that the floor is disturbingly sticky in some places. The pattern is terrible. Who designs places like this?

“ _BLUE TEAM, GET READY_!”

They file out into a larger room that’s practically vibrating with the cheesy pop music circa a few decades ago. The laces on Tom’s shoes are flowing bright under the black light. There are laser lights flashing haphazardly around the room, and it’s all more than a little disorienting. The mechanical voice is droning on about rules and base locations and what have you, but it’s obvious no one has been paying attention since they donned their equipment. They’re all more than ready to-

“ _MATCH START_!”

It’s absolute chaos- the “no running” rule is broken immediately and everyone’s shoving past one another to get the game started. Some kid crashes into Tom hard. “Out of my way, asshole!” the little punk shouts on his way past.

Tom stands up straight, an evil grin spreading across his face as he unnecessarily cocks the gun. “Okay, that’s it!”

He darts off into the fray, laughing manically as he shoots opponents left and right, making unnecessarily dramatic maneuvers through and around the equipment. He’s taking a sick joy in watching the hit count on his gun’s display increase one by one. He dodges a couple of shots aimed his way and ducks behind a shoddily built wall on his way to infiltrate the enemy’s base.

He’s about to push off from the wall when suddenly he’s pushed back hard, knocking his gun out of his hands and forcing him to brace himself as the wall starts to wobble. He’s startled and angry- he was on a _roll_ , damn it! He growls, “What the f-”

Tord steps forward and slaps a hand across Tom’s mouth. “Careful Thomas, there are children present.”

Grabbing Tord’s hand and ripping it away from his face, Tom shouts a quick, “Fuck you!” before reaching to grab the gun dangling from his vest. He doesn’t get the chance to life it up before he finds his hands pinned to either side of his head.               

“Are you having fun?” Tord asks in a disturbingly serious tone, head tilted slightly to the side.

“Well I fucking wa- wh…. What are you doing?” Tom trails off when he feels Tord’s bodyweight shift toward him, just inside his personal space. Suddenly Tord’s presence feels so much larger and encompassing.

Lowering his voice to match the distance, Tord’s gaze doesn’t waver as he asks, “Is something the matter?”

There’s silence. Where in the hell did Tom’s words run off to? Why in the hell was that commie prick so- was he _closer_? Why did- Oh. Suddenly their bodies are flush against one another, and Tord’s lips were against his own. He wants to be pissed off because _fuck_ this is Tord but also fuck this is _Tord_. Everything gets a little fuzzy after that.

Tom doesn’t remember Tord letting go of his wrists and he sure as hell doesn’t remember tangling his fingers in Tord’s hair, pulling on it to angle his head to deepen the kiss. He doesn’t know when the press of lips turned into tongues and little nips, and doesn’t notice he’s short of breath until Tord starts to pull away. He tries to ignore how badly he wants to pull him closer again. They’re quiet, starring into each other’s eyes.

_Bweeeeeww_

It takes Tom a moment to register what the sound means. His gaze darts down to his flashing vest and back up to Tord, who’s sporting a shit-eating grin. Did that asshole really just do that?

“Thank you for the date, Thomas.” Tord pecks him on the check before sauntering off toward the center of his base, knowing full well Tom won’t be able to get him back until being “revived” at his own base.

Tom stands there stunned for a moment before it all catches up with him. “This is a _DATE_?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This should go without saying but the characters depicted in this fic are in no way related to real people and are in fact the fictional characters from the Eddsworld series.
> 
> Blink182 plays through my head every time I read the title of this fic


End file.
